Thom, the Task and Sandry
by Forget Me Not Blue
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. EmelanTortall crossover. My first fanfic have pity. R
1. The Story

Thom, the Task and Sandry

Chapter 1: Great Great Grandmother

Lady Sandrilene fa Toren was restless. Having waved goodbye to her friends: Briar, Daja and Tris, as they went on their travels last week, she had no one to talk to. Walking along the beachfront, she found herself wandering in the direction of the palace and the home of her Uncle Vestris. She made a decision to go and visit him. After all, what could happen to her if she was away from Discipline and her teacher, Lark, for more than an afternoon?

"Hello, my dear. The maids were clearing out your great great grandmother's old suite and they found some magnificent embroidery. Do you want to have a look?" Sandry could always rely on her uncle to cheer her up.

"Wasn't she said to be an all powerful and incredibly evil mage?"

"Supposedly, but I dare say my mother wasn't that bad!" Duke Vestris chuckled to himself. He could quite clearly remember the fear that he and his brothers had felt when they were in trouble.

Looking at the magnificent images of birds in flight, Sandry marvelled at the skill it must have taken to create this work of art. Squinting in the bad light, she could just make out some old Emelan script in a very cramped hand sewn into the fabric. Reading it out, Sandry was startled to discover that her old grandmother truly was a word mage, whose magic presented itself through the words she used. _Kind of like a witch_, Sandry supposed.

Translating it into common, Sandry murmured, **"There is a land that lies far from my own. Take me there safely and return me back home."**

Sandry's last thought was that her great great grandmother wasn't as good a wordsmith as most supposed. Then the world went black.

Chapter 2: Pirate's Swoop

The sounds of laughter filled the air, as Sandry came to with a definitive bang. _Oh great,_ she thought, _now I have a headache. _Reaching for her power, she recovered enough of her energy to open her eyes. And what a sight to behold!

She was lying in a field. Two children were fighting with swords, and despite her thumping headache, Sandry could tell that they were competent enough to be able to cause lasting damage.

She sat up and as she did so, her movement attracted the attention of the two children. They ran over in her direction, until Sandry could quite clearly see that they were twins. Both had golden hair, tinged with red, like a wheat field in the autumn sun; they were very alike. The only discernable difference was that one of these children was a girl, the other a boy.

Clearing her throat, Sandry voiced her most pressing concern. "Hi. Does either of you two kids know where I am?"

"Kids?!" The lad asked.

_Oh, cat dirt. The first thing out of my mouth is something that Briar would have said._ Having thought at last of her friends, Sandry wondered why she couldn't hear them any more. _They left only last week. I was able to hear Daja this morning. Why can't I now?_

"Um… hello? Ma'am? Who are you? And what does 'kids' mean?" The lad's sister startled Sandry out of her reverie before she could conclude what had happened.

"Oh yes. Sorry. Kids is slang for children. I'm Sandry. And you are?"

"I'm Alianne and this is Alan. You're in a field just outside our home," Aly paused. "Are you alright?" But it was too late. As her headache grew to a dull roar, Sandry passed out in a dead faint once more. The magic that had brought her here was old and powerful; those less powerful than Sandry who had used it had died.

"Who is she? What in the name of the Goddess did you think you were doing, bringing a stranger into the house like this? Especially with Da on business and Mother in Corus!" Sandry woke to what was obviously a lengthy lecture concerning her. But as a noble, she couldn't let these kids take a telling off for an act of kindness.

"Young man," began Sandry in her haughtiest voice. All the heads in the room snapped to where she was sitting. Alan came over.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll live," Sandry smiled. She was feeling a lot better. _I just want to know where I am and how to get back home. So this is what can happen if I leave Lark and Discipline. Fantastic!_ "I'm sorry, but where am I?"

Thom decided to take charge of the situation. "You're at Pirate's Swoop." At Sandry's blank look, he generalised. "In Tortall. You know, home to the Lioness and the Protector of the Small."

Sandry elected to save this man any more trouble. He was obviously worried that she didn't recognise the name he was spouting. "I'm Sandry, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. Do you have any idea how I can get word to my uncle and my teacher. They'll be worried sick."

At last, a question that Thom could answer. Her introduction also reminded him of his manners. "Of course, I'll get you some ink and paper. My name is Thom and this is Alan and Aly."

Then Sandry asked an unexpected question. "What sort of magic is that? I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it before."

"You can see magic?"

"Yes. I have thread magic."

"Thread magic? Like the Bazhir?" The curious Aly asked.

Now it was Sandry's turn to be confused. But at the same time, she was curious. She had some idea of what had happened now. _Who would have thought? Great great grandmother truly was a mage. But why did I have to find out like this? Couldn't I have found a spell to turn my hair green, or something? And why did it have to happen to me?_

Then a door inside the rest of the castle banged. Aly ran from the room, screaming, "Da! Da!" Alan and Thom quickly followed.

Chapter 3: Aunt Sofia

How had this happened? She had been having a perfectly civilised conversation with Thom on the nature of magic. Although he insisted on calling it 'the Gift'. Now here she was. Alone, cold, hungry. And her headache had come back with a vengeance. She, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, was in a dungeon! Thankfully, it wasn't dark, yet.

George Cooper sat at his desk, watching his children. They obviously liked this strange lady. But her accent and her clothing were enough to convince him that she wasn't a Tortallan, a Bazhir, a Carthaki or a Yamani lady. That only left one thing in his experience: trouble. So he'd thrown her in his dungeon. He and his children were going to Corus in the morning to meet their mother. He'd take this lady with them and hand her over to Jon. As the King of Tortall, Jonathon of Conté could easily handle any trouble this young lady had to give. And if not, he had the most powerful mage on his side.

On entering the dungeon, George was surprised to discover how light it was. Opening the door a little wider, he discovered the reason for that. A small crystal was held in the small, delicately formed fingers of the prisoner in question. He was surprised to see tear tracks on her cheeks.

Lifting her chin, Sandry stood proudly in front of the man who had burst in on a pleasant conversation and casually thrown her in gaol. As soon as it became dark, she had started to panic, the dark evoking awful memories and nightmares. That is, until a little voice reminded her of the gift that Briar, Daja and Tris had given her. Her light crystal.

Now, holding the crystal for comfort and touching the circle of thread that she had spun in her first great working of magic, Sandry simply looked at the man in front of her.

"I am George Cooper, master of this house. Who are you and for whom do you work?" George had been touched by the sight of the dried up tears, and did not want to make a grave mistake in his handling of this situation.

"My name is Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. I work for no one, but answer to the Winding Circle Temple in Emelan, to my teacher, Lark and to my great uncle, Duke Vestris."

"Hm." George Cooper, for once in his life, was speechless. Then the miraculous continued to happen.

The great Goddess, the Lioness' patron, appeared in all her splendour, surrounded by a gentle enveloping glow. Ignoring George, she walked over to Sandy, embracing her gently. "This was intended. Grandmother wrote that spell for this express purpose. You, Sandry, have a Task." Then she turned on George. "And you could have ruined it all. However, your original plans could work. Take her to Corus." Kissing Sandry farewell, she disappeared.

George turned to the startled girl in front of him. "Well my dear, let's get you some warmer clothes. Corus in winter is not pleasant."

Sandry nodded. "That was…"

"A Goddess, yes." George was expecting this reaction.

"No… that was my Aunt Sofia." But he wasn't expecting that! "She died years ago."

Chapter 4: The King and Queen

So, now Sandry found herself far from home, on her way to a capital city of a strange land. _Where am I anyway? I haven't had that answered yet. Oh, blast great great Grandmother. And curse destiny. I just want to go home._

"There it is, the first sight of Corus." Thom rode up beside Sandry. He was worried; she seemed lost in thought.

"Oh." Sandry paused. Glancing at Thom, she was appalled to find herself blushing. "Um… so do you know the King?" Sandry was a little apprehensive about meeting a foreign King, without knowing anything about him. It wasn't that he was royalty, for she was cousin to the Empress of Namorn and niece to the ruler of Emelan. It was just she'd never done this without her uncle and his advisors before.

"Yes, he's my godfather. He's really great; he knows a ton about magic and he's also quite funny." Thom's reply was a little too vague for Sandry's liking, but George had warned Thom not to give away state secrets. She was not going to get anything better than that.

Then Aly rode up. "The King? He's dreamy. He has brilliant blue eyes and his smile is amazing…" Sandry tuned out Aly's infatuated ramblings. _How am I going to present myself properly if I don't know their customs? For all I know, it's rude for a lady to speak in front of the King!_

"Wow." They had arrived. The city was bustling with people selling things and people buying things; shouts and laughter rang in the streets.

A little boy ran up to her. She smiled at him, then handed him the apple she had just been given; she wasn't hungry. The ride up to the palace was long. There was much to see. Then Thom, Aly and Alan rode away. Turning to George she regarded him with a questioning look.

"Their mother is over in that field. She's been away for a while."

Sandry felt guilty as her presence prevented George from reuniting with his wife. He clearly loved her dearly. However, he also had a duty to perform.

Standing in front of the King and his Queen, Sandry was surprised at the informality of it all. But she was not going to disgrace her uncle. She had manners, and she was going to show them.

"Greetings, I am King Jonathon and this is Queen Thayet. You are very welcome in our kingdom as long as your intentions are harmless."

"Your Majesties," Sandry swept a low and graceful curtsey, praying that her knee wouldn't click. Taking a moment to straighten her skirts and remove any creases with her magic, she stood up. "I am Lady Sandrilene fa Toren of Emelan, and my current task is to survive this meeting without saying something that will get me thrown into gaol again." King Jon smiled; Queen Thayet laughed aloud. "I have been set a task by the Goddess and once I have completed that task, I shall do my best to return home."

King Jon's smile had dropped at the mention of the Goddess. "My dear, we shall do whatever we can to help. Those to whom the Gods speak live hard lives. We can offer you a room and would be delighted if you could attend a small ball we are holding tomorrow night." Gratefully, Sandry accepted the offer of a room, unwilling to trespass on the reunion of the Lioness and her husband. Then the Queen's curiosity got the better of her. "When were you thrown into gaol?"

"It was a misunderstanding." But Sandry could see that the vague answer wasn't going to satisfy Thayet. "George Cooper put me in his dungeon, suspecting me of being a hostile enemy or a spy. Suffice to say, I'm neither. Thank you, your Majesties."

Chapter 5: A New Gown

"What's the matter, Sandry?" She was sitting in a chair with her dress in her hands and a sewing kit on the floor. Thom had no idea what she was doing; she didn't even have a needle in her hands.

"I'm just wondering how to make a gown out of this for tonight. There is no spare material whatsoever."

"Why don't we go into town to some of the dressmakers? Don't worry, you can pay me back when you get the chance."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to drag you shopping if you didn't want to."

"I'm sure. Ask Aly; I have impeccable taste."

Walking into the first shop, Sandry was taken aback. There was a myriad of colours and fabrics. She was in heaven.

"Hello. How can I help?"

"Hello Lalasa. We're looking for a gown for the ball tonight."

"Um," Sandry interrupted. Thom and she had different ideas. _I'd rather make my own gown_. Thom and Lalasa turned to look at her.

"She's a great dressmaker. She made Thayet's gown for the last ball."

"Trust me. It will be divine."

"I've no doubt that you're amazing, but I'd rather make my own. Do you have any light blue silk or chiffon? And perhaps some silver to trim."

"Certainly. Thread?"

"Just light or sky blue. Oh and maybe some white for embroidery."

Thom suddenly saw a problem. "How long is this going to take you to make? The ball's this evening."

"I'll manage." Sandry definitely didn't want to remind Thom that she was a stitch witch. She was starting to like him to much to risk losing his admiration.

Cutting out the patterns for her gown, Sandry picked up the blue thread. Laying the two pieces of material together, she encouraged the thread to fly in and out of the chiffon. Five minutes later, the basic gown was finished. Trimming the long sleeves and neckline in sliver silk took little time with her magic's aid. Now, with a full eight hours before the ball, she could embroider the gown properly.

Three and a half hours later, she had finished. She had hidden signs for health, beauty and grace in the embroidery. The dress was beautiful, and she was proud of her work.

Thom took a deep breath in. Why was he so nervous about seeing Sandry? He knocked and went in. There was Sandry, holding up a dazzling gown against her body to check for size. She turned.

"Hello, Thom. Did you want something?"

"I promised Aly that I'd get someone to advise her on which dress to wear tonight. Would you…?"

"Certainly, I'd be delighted to."

Chapter 6: Kissing

Entering the ballroom on Thom's arm had been interesting. He'd asked her earlier, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. The party had begun some hours ago, and Sandry was tired of curtseying and making small talk.

"Ah, Sandry. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Certainly, Thom. All of these small minded nobles are repetitive."

Walking through the garden was nice. Being around Thom was calming. He wasn't demanding and Sandry didn't have to worry about insulting him. In fact, the only problem she had with Thom was that he made her feel very giddy.

Thom was very aware of Sandry on his arm. He had never felt like this before. Although he had dallied with girls before, this was different. She was different. He gathered his courage, and kissed her.

Sandry was startled; she wasn't expecting that. But she responded, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She succumbed to the feelings rioting through her body. Then he pulled away. She gasped; her breathing was very heavy.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't. I actually liked it." Thom was startled. No one really liked his kisses; they just liked his status. But he didn't regret kissing Sandry. He just wanted to know if she really liked him, or if it was just the overwhelming kiss. So he did it again. He kissed her.

_Wow._

Five minutes later, Sandry couldn't think. She really liked Thom, and at sixteen, there really wasn't any harm in this. But her uncle would be disappointed if she allowed things to go too far. So the next time he went to kiss her, she pulled away.

"I knew it." Thom was hurt. She just wanted his kisses, and when she'd had enough, she would leave. She had already pulled away. Why did he always choose the wrong girl?

Sandry was stunned at his resigned tone. Putting her hand up, she stopped him from moving. She had to explain. "I'm sorry. It's just that I… I want to go home after this. And I can't if I'm too attached to this place and to my new friends. And to you." The last was said quietly; Sandry wasn't comfortable with talking about her feelings.

Thom breathed a sigh of relief. She liked him. He'd just have to work on her. She really liked him!

Chapter 7: The Task

The next morning found Sandry having tea with Aly and her mother. Alanna the Lioness was surprised that this calm, thoughtful girl could have come from a completely different world. They had exhausted the subject of magic, and it would be fair to say that all three ladies had learnt a lot.

Moving onto the subject of their homes, Alanna got out the map of Tortall and the surrounding countries. Sandry had drawn the map of Emelan, the Pebbled Sea and, in short, her world. At once, it was clear that there was a blinding difference.

"But what's to the west? There's nothing on the map but water." Sandry was confused; Aly and Alanna were baffled. Why hadn't they ever considered this?

"No one knows. It might be nice to find out though."

The Goddess appeared in all her glory.

"Hello Aunt."

"Sandry. My dear, that gown last night was a work of art. Congratulations. I'm so proud of your talents. But I am here to guide you in your Task. Seek out they who live on the other side of the great sea. We had to bring you here as you were the only one who would ask such a question. Everyone else wuld, and has, just accepted it. I apologise for interrupting your plans, but it hasn't been all that bad, has it?" Sandry thought back to last night and Thom; she blushed.

"Well then. I will appear once more to take you home, my dear. Until then."

Alanna looked at the young lady sitting quietly in front of her. She had suspected that the Gods had brought her children's new friend here, but the only relative of a God she knew was Daine. And to dare address so powerful a Goddess as 'aunt'! She wouldn't dare. Even Daine was wary of her father.

Jon looked at the ladies in front of him. He was stunned to find Alanna as one of them. He expected her to have more sense than to get mixed up in harebrained schemes like this. Aly and Sandry waited expectantly, having explained what had happened during their conversation. Alanna prompted her friend, "Well?"

"I have no choice in the matter. The Gods' will be done. You may have a ship and I shall give you power to negotiate, if it's necessary."

"I won't be going." At Jon's look, Alanna grinned. "You know how I hate boats."

"Very well. I assume, Sandry, that you are going?"

"Yes, she is. As is my son, Thom. I see no need for anyone else."

"I agree. The ship will leave on this afternoon's tide. I'd advise you to tell Thom that he will have the powers of a negotiator. Otherwise, he'll get a big shock."

"Thank you."

Chapter 8: Sandry and Thom

The ship was sailing along speedily, helped by Thom's magic. Smiling at him, she sighed. Sandry missed her friends; it was hard. She couldn't even talk to Lark about her troubles. _Sometimes I wish that I'd never hit puberty. Life would be so much easier without complicated feelings._

"What are you thinking?" Thom was curious. He'd never seen such a deep expression of thought on anyone's face.

"I'm hoping that we're sailing to my home. That would be…"

"I know. It would solve a lot of problems, too."

"Yeah. I don't regret that kiss, you know. It's just that there are too many things going on at the moment for me to deal with what it means."

"Don't worry. I understand. But I've just got to say this: I think…" Sandry silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you too. But I have a Task and so do you." Thom nodded, deliriously happy. There was a silly grin on his face, as well.

_Then again, complicated feelings can feel very good indeed!_

Chapter 9: Senarra

They made landfall. Any hopes that Sandry had of this being her home had vanished with the sun. They had beached the ship at sunset; the captain and her crew had elected to stay behind on board.

It wasn't Emelan. There was a great city silhouetted against the setting sun. Nowhere in her world was there that big a city, with towers and turrets reaching to the heavens.

Shouldering their packs, Sandry and Thom approached the city, reaching the gates as the guards were about to lock them for the night.

"Ho, strangers. Have you come to visit our magnificent and beloved Senar?"

It had been decided that Thom would speak for them, as he had the diplomatic powers. "Yes, we have come across the sea, from Tortall. Is there anywhere where we can stay for the night?

"Yes. Madame Tresad offers a luxurious lodging. Is there really a land beyond the Neverending Ocean?"

"Yes."

"It should be easy for you to gain an audience with King Hewal if that is true. His palace lies in the centre of our fair city."

Nodding their thanks, Sandry and Thom found the small inn belonging to Madame Tresad. Deciding to visit the King in the morning, they bid each other good night. It was a long time before either could sleep, thanks to that smouldering goodnight kiss.

The next morning, Sandry gave Madame Tresad a bolt of grey silk to pay for the rooms and food. They were looking for the palace when Sandry was suddenly grabbed from behind. Thom turned and found himself handcuffed in the same fashion. They had gained an audience with the King, but it wasn't in the best way.

A crystal in the hands of a big, burly, black man glowed green.

_That cannot be good, _Sandry thought. It wasn't.

"The glowing stone indicates that there is a magical object on your person." The voice came from behind them. "It is illegal to possess anything imbued with magical properties unless you have asked and received permission to own it. I would like to know what it is before I throw you in gaol."

_Gaol again?!_

Thom thought quickly. "I have no magical object on me, sir."

"I am King Hewal. The stone never lies."

It suddenly occurred to Sandry that she knew what was causing the crystal to glow. "I do, your Majesty." Both Thom and the King looked at her sharply. Removing it from the pouch in which she hid its light, Sandry held up the crystal that her friends had given to her.

"A glowing stone, like my own? You may keep it. The punishment for breaking this law is imprisonment for three weeks. Lock them up."

"But it was I who broke the law, not Thom." Sandry had views on fairness, and this definitely wasn't fair. She wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"True. Lock up the girl."

Thom looked on in horror as Sandry was taken away. Now what was he going to do?

Chapter 10: Treaties and Ill Health

Three weeks later, King Hewal and Thom were on their way to release Sandry. The law was different in Senarra; no one was allowed to visit the prisoners until they were released. During the time Sandry was in gaol, Thom had learnt a lot. Just a few days ago, he had finalised a treaty between Tortall and Senarra. They would be allies, and trading would commence when that was legalised. They had yet to sign it, but Thom was hoping that Sandry would be a witness for it.

Opening the cell door, Thom was surprised to see Sandry sitting in a corner, shivering. She held her light crystal in her hands to ward off the dark. By the light that this stone provided, it was easy to see that Sandry was not well. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, which were bloodshot and filled with tears.

Gathering her in his arms, Thom was surprised at how light she was.

"She is very ill. I will get a healer." The King could not believe that a prisoner could be in such a state after just three weeks. He would have to have words with the guards.

"There is no need. I have the Gift, and can heal her myself."

After the sixth attempt to heal Sandry, Thom gave up. She was very ill. The King's physicians said that nothing could be done. Thom still believed that she could be healed; he just had to get her home to his mother. The Lioness was a powerful healer.

Sandry felt a little better. Smiling at Thom, she witnessed the signing of the treaty between Tortall and Senarra. They were going back to Tortall tomorrow, and Sandry believed that all would be well. She had completed her Task.

Thom smiled back. He was going to do whatever he had to, to get Sandry home to his mother. It had taken them two weeks to get here. The King's physicians said that Sandry probably only had a week to live. He would get them back to Tortall before that. He was not going to lose Sandry; he couldn't.

They set sail that afternoon. Thom used his magic to get them home in four days. By then, Sandry had deteriorated. She couldn't walk; she could barely stay awake. Thom prayed every minute that she would live.

Chapter 11: The End

Alanna shook her head. It was hopeless. If she tried to heal Sandry, she knew that her magic kill her. All she could do would be to just let her die, without pain. She could tell that the brave little girl who had captured her son's heart knew it too.

"Please," It hurt to talk, but Sandry needed to say something to Thom. "Just let me talk to Thom, alone."

"No. I won't let them give up. You can't die Sandry. Please, don't leave me." Thom broke down into tears.

Stroking his hair, Sandry kissed his forehead. "Know that I love you. I will never forget you, as I have no doubt that you will always remember me. But you have to move on. Promise me that whenever to meet someone, you won't let me get in the way of you continuing your life. I love you too much to have you do that to yourself."

Thom nodded, promising his dearly beloved. Then he kissed her. He kissed her long. He kissed her hard. He kissed her deep. He let all of his emotions into that one kiss, and Sandry responded. Using the last of her energy, she kissed him. Then she bid him to ask his mother to come back in.

Hugging Aly and Thom and smiling at the men, she nodded to Alanna. "Will you take away the pain?"

Crying, Alanna delved deep into her magic and removed Sandry's pain. Sandry breathed in and then out. She didn't breathe in again.

A fleet of ships sailed across the sea, bringing with them hopes of peace and prosperity between Tortall and Senarra for centuries to come. A tear ran down Thom's face as he remembered his love for the bright girl that was Sandry. He would never forget her; she had touched his heart. And now she was gone. Forever.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Leading Sandry by her hand, the Goddess walked her away from the scene of her death.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it had to happen. Thom's destined for great things, and his attachment would have stopped that."

"I understand, truly. But could you tell me, are you my Aunt Sofia?"

"Yes, I am. When I died, Mithros approached me and asked if I would become the Great Mother Goddess. I agreed. Apparently, the old one quit because she fell in love with a mortal. Anyway, that doesn't really matter."

"Yes Aunt. How is this going to work?"

"I'll set you down outside your uncle's castle. Everyone believes that you have been visiting friends in the city. You have been gone for three and a half weeks."

As the Goddess set Sandry down, she hugged her. "Goodbye, my dear."

Walking into the castle, Sandry was astonished to find the servants in a frenzy.

"Your uncle's had a heart attack, my dear. He's in his room. It's because he's been overworked. The healer's afraid that he'll relapse if he doesn't slow down."

Running through the corridors, Sandry arrived at the door of her uncle's room. She hated herself. _Why did I have to go? If I'd just been here, maybe I could have helped him._ Angry with herself, she gathered herself together.

She asked the men at her uncle's door to let her in.

"It's not the best thing for a young lady to see, my dear." Angrier than ever, Sandry demanded for them to open the door.

"No."

At their stark refusal, the guards' breeches snapped their legs together, weaving the material of the legs together until the guards couldn't move. Meanwhile, their shirts' arms were doing similar things. When Sandry's magic was done, the men looked as if their ankles were manacled together. It seemed as if they were wearing straight jackets.

As more men came to help, tapestries pulled themselves from the walls to cocoon these newcomers. When the fabric had stopped flying, Sandry walked into Duke Vestris' room, leaving a stunned crowd of men outside. The maids, who had seen Sandry's anger and the resultant magic, could never look her in the eye again.

"I wouldn't want to be His Grace when he doesn't listen to that lass." One guard murmured to another.

"Yeah, but at least it's not going to be boring around here."

"Hm. And the Duke hopefully won't overwork his self again."

"No way. The lady won't let him."


	2. Disclaimer Explanation

Just so you know:

I own nothing, except the plot, Senarra. Speak to Tamora Pierce about any other characters.

This is set after Trickster's Queen but before The Circle Opens series. I had to take liberties with Sandry's age. Just assume that they are old enough to have a relationship and fall in love.

Don't forget to review. This is my first fanfic – so I need some feed back. I have another waiting, but I need your opinions.


End file.
